


fool for you

by tellmeaboutyourcat



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, background jibo, besties suayeon, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeaboutyourcat/pseuds/tellmeaboutyourcat
Summary: in which Kim Yoohyeon mistakes Siyeon's normal outfit for a Coraline Halloween costume and Lee Siyeon has no idea who Coraline is supposed to be, but hell, she'll pretend to if that means she can talk to Yoohyeon.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: you don't need to know "Coraline" to read and understand this!! it's just important to know that she's a movie character! (HOWEVER i can only recommend the movie, it's very creepy but so so good!!)

It starts to rain the exact moment Siyeon walks out of university and if that doesn't serve as final proof that an evil wizard has cursed her with a lifetime of bad luck, she has no idea what does. It's Halloween and her whole day went like pure shit. She didn't understand _anything_ her professor explained in his lecture today and to top it all she got paired up with the most annoying person in class. For a long-term project. So yeah, you could say she's not exactly in the best mood.

And now she has to cycle back home through the relentless rain and it's moments like these she wishes the Art Department would be within walking distance. That way, she could have at least brought an umbrella. Siyeon already knows that when she arrives at her apartment she'll probably be _drenched,_ with her yellow raincoat not being as waterproof as one might assume.

 _Oh God_ , she notices with a sigh, _she's already beyond annoyed and she hasn't even arrived at the party yet._

Honestly, the last thing Siyeon needs after a long and exhausting day at university is a Halloween party. _Especially_ one that is hosted by her roommate in their apartment. And yeah, okay, it's not like Siyeon didn't know about the party beforehand, she actually looked forward to meeting some of Bora's new friends there, but college is so much harder than she thought it would be and she feels like she already spent all of her social energy trying to make new friends at uni and—it's just all so fucking draining. The only thing she wants to do right now is watch some Netflix and sleep, but there are probably people crammed in her bedroom as well, so that's not really an option here. 

As if to prove that she's _actually_ cursed, the rain abruptly stops as soon as Siyeon gets off her bike. What a fucking joke. Huffing, she locks the bike and walks to her front door. She waits for an awkward moment before pressing the door bell, not even bothering to search for her keys. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't take long for the door to open and for the scene to unfold.

Some girl she briefly knows greets her with a hug before she disappears in the crowd again, leaving her alone. And Siyeon lingers at the threshold for a moment longer, admiring the state their flat is in: Bora really went all in with the Halloween decorations. Everything is covered in fake-spiderwebs and candles light up the dark apartment. _Not bad_ , Siyeon thinks. Truly not bad. Well, if only the rooms weren't so packed. Because just as she predicted, the whole flat—as big as it may be for college student standards—is full of people, making it hard for Siyeon to reach her room. She just managed to squeeze through a group of people that probably already drank too much when someone grabs her shoulder and whirls her around, making Siyeon squeal embarrassingly loud.

Turning around, she's met with the sight of an excited girl who resembles Tinker Bell a bit too much for it to be a coincidence. She beams at Siyeon like they've been friends for a decade. They haven't. Siyeon has no idea who she even is. "Oh my God, I absolutely _love_ your costume. Coraline Jones, right?"

And Siyeon's beyond confused for a moment, because what the hell, that's not her name, but then she realizes her blue hair must make her seem like some celebrity or something and she starts to laugh awkwardly. "No, actually it's—"

"Yoo! Yoohyeon!," the girl suddenly interrupts her without letting her explain, waving another girl towards them instead. Siyeon follows Tinker Bell's gaze and visibly startles when she realizes it's _Kim_ Yoohyeon, also known as her crush since 8th grade and most precious girl to ever walk on earth, who's walking into their direction. And she looks beautiful, of course she does, she's absolutely _glowing_ despite being dressed as some kind of corpse bride. Siyeon feels herself melting at her sight. Maybe this whole day isn't so bad after all. "Look! This girl's dressed as—"

"Coraline!" Yoohyeon stares at her in awe, pupils blown and mouth agape. She looks like a damn child on Christmas Day. And look, Siyeon _really_ wants to explain that this isn't a costume, not at all, she doesn't even know who the fuck Coraline's supposed to be and that's just her normal fucking clothes, but—she can't. She just can't. Not when Yoohyeon's smiling at her like that. Not when she's looking at her—really, _properly_ looking at her— for the first time, like, ever. "She's my favorite! Wait, would you mind if we'd take a picture together? That's not weird, is it?"

"Not at all!," Siyeon grits out, giving her the best smile she can manage right now, desperately hoping the panic isn't written on her face. She has no idea what's happening right now, not quite catching up with the situation she's thrown into. Kim Yoohyeon wants to take a picture with her? Because apparently she's dressed like her favorite celebrity or something? Sounds fake, but okay. "Let me just remove my coat first!"

That turns out to be mistake number 1. The first arm already out of the sleeve, Siyeon fails to see the incredulous look Yoohyeon's giving her. "But you can't just leave out the most crucial part of the costume!," she exclaims—half confused, half enraged, making Siyeon stop midway.

"Right," she nervously laughs, "Of course. How could I possibly forget that?"

She quickly slips into the jacket again and grants the two a forced smile, but, well, that doesn't really end the tense atmosphere she just created. Tinker Bell and Yoohyeon share a confused look and honestly? Siyeon can't even blame them. So she does what she always does when met with awkward silence: she talks shit. Absolute fucking shit. And yeah, that's probably mistake number 2.

"I mean, Coraline with the yellow raincoat? Definitely her most iconic look, if you ask me. Honestly, _what_ a fashion legend." 

Because, as it turns out, it's pretty hard to talk about things you have no idea of. And yet again, Siyeon earns nothing but suspicious looks and raised eyebrows after saying that.

Attempting to break the awkward atmosphere, Yoohyeon forces out a nervous laugh. "You're so funny!" 

Siyeon actually winces at the sight. She's such a failure, she can't even talk to a pretty girl. Still, there's a part of her that still wants to keep going, to take a chance, shoot her shot and try to keep the conversation alive. But the part of her that is far too socially awkward for this whole situation begs to get out of there as soon as possible and it's way stronger, way louder, so Siyeon makes the wise decision to just leave it at that and ask for the damn picture already. 

That seems to do the trick, because the moment Yoohyeon is reminded of her initial plan, she excitedly claps her hands and gives Tinker Bell her phone, immediately scampering towards Siyeon, throwing her arm over her shoulder and flashing her brightest smile, teeth on display and dimples showing. For Siyeon, it's already hard enough to smile at the camera when she's so tense, but then she feels Yoohyeon's hand lightly brushing over the exposed skin on her shoulder and it's over for her. Of fucking course it's right then that Tinker Bell chooses to take the picture.

Siyeon doesn't even have to look at it to know that she probably looks like her soul's left her body. Maybe it actually did. She definitely feels a bit hazy, now that she thinks about it.

Yoohyeon collects her phone from Tinker Bell with a "Thank You, Minji" and Siyeon faintly wonders where she heard that name before, when she suddenly remembers—that must be the girl Bora has been talking about non-stop these past few weeks, her latest crush. Giving her a quick once-over, Siyeon decides that she really can't blame her roommate for obsessing over her, because Minji looks nothing short of gorgeous.

It comes as a surprise when Siyeon realizes that Yoohyeon turned to her again, seemingly not wanting the conversation to end as well. The girl hesitates a second before she asks "Wanna get some drinks?" and saying "Yes" comes natural to Siyeon, like reacting when your name's being called or blinking when someone pretends to punch you, but somehow it still feels like a decision because maybe, deep down, she knows that this could change things.

Yoohyeon shoots her a mischievous smile at her response and quickly grabs Siyeon's hand in an attempt to lead them to the kitchen. Siyeon feels her heart fluttering when she realizes that _technically_ they're holding hands. _Realistically_ , this is the only way to not lose each other in this mess of a flat. A matter of convenience. Though they don't come very far until someone's calling Siyeon's name, making both of them stop in their tracks and Siyeon recognizes the voice instantly, wouldn't even have to turn around to know who it is.

"Siyeon! Babe!," Bora dramatically calls before she throws her arms around Siyeon, almost _leaning_ on her completely. Siyeon softly smiles. Her roommate definitely had a drink or two too much. "I didn't know you arrived already!"

Putting some distance between the two, Bora lightly slaps her on her chest. "You were supposed to text me. I wanted to introduce you to my—Oh my God, Yoohyeon!" Her eyes widen comically at the sight of the girl behind Siyeon, only realizing that she's standing there now. She extracts her hand to pull Yoohyeon next to them. "What a _lovely_ coincidence. That's _exactly_ the person I wanted you to meet," she exclaims with overflowing excitement and at this point, Siyeon isn't too sure anymore whether she is talking to her or Yoohyeon. "You know, my dumbass roommate who once set the toaster on fire."

Okay, yep, she's definitely talking _about_ her. And _to_ Yoohyeon.

And Yoohyeon wholeheartedly laughs and raises her eyebrows at Siyeon when she hears that. "Did she now?," she teases her and really, Bora just has to be the worst wingman in the history of love stories. Unknowingly, but still. As if Siyeon didn't ruin her own image already by talking bullshit earlier. "I actually already had the honor to meet her. I was just about to show Siyeon my barkeeper skills in the kitchen," she says, throwing her thumb over her shoulder with a chuckle.

"Oh!" Bora's eyes sparkle at the mentioning of more drinks. "Guess I'm gonna join you then. I finished my drink _hours_ ago," she says, raising her empty cup into the air before entering the kitchen, closely followed by Siyeon and Yoohyeon.

"Hours, sure," Siyeon comments in an amused tone, causing Yoohyeon to laugh lightly. She's not exactly unfamiliar with a drunk Bora, spent enough nights at house parties and bars with her to know how she gets after just a few drinks. She's a bit of a lightweight, honestly, which is exactly the reason Siyeon's a bit worried right now.

Yoohyeon seems to share the sentiment. "Don't you think you've had enough already? Maybe it's time for a glass of water instead?," she asks, eyebrows formed into a frown.

But of course, Bora doesn't budge, is way too stubborn to listen to either of them. "You are so boring," she exclaims instead, already mixing herself another drink. "I should have never introduced you two."

"You didn't even introduce us, though," Siyeon laughs before shrugging her jacket off and seating herself on the kitchen counter, right next to where Bora is standing. Yoohyeon leans on the kitchen island opposite of them, shaking her head amusedly upon seeing Bora clumsily make her drink with an exaggerated look of concentration on her face.

Bora then triumphantly raises the cup with a proud "Ha!" to signify that she's finished. She takes a sip, grimaces immediately, takes another anyway. Peak Bora behaviour. Yoohyeon gives Siyeon a knowing smile, half amused, half exasperated with their mutual friend. Bora herself doesn't notice the quiet exchange, weirdly focused on the drink in her head.

"I'll get going now," she suddenly declares, looking up, "I'm glad I could finally introduce you two cuties." She gestures wildly between the two girls, almost spilling her drink over. "I'd stay but I _really_ need to flirt with Minji now."

And that leaves Siyeon and Yoohyeon in the sudden quiet of the kitchen. They both didn't expect the force of Bora's lack of noise and for the first few seconds it creates an awkward silence between the two, with both of them exchanging nervous smiles and on the verge of pulling out their phones to pretend they're busy, but Siyeon is quick to break it.

"So, you are one of Bora's new friends?"

Yoohyeon nods, left corner of her mouth tugging up slightly. "That makes it seem like she talks about us all of the time."

"Oh, believe me, she does. _Especially_ about Minji," Siyeon says, unable to hide her grin at the words. Bora's really been talking about the girl a lot. And now that she's seen her she exactly knows why. Minji's really fucking beautiful and she seemed to be really sweet as well.

"I'm not surprised about that at all." Yoohyeon smiles, rolling her eyes in a way that makes it clear that she's not really annoyed at all. It's more than obvious that she's fond of both of them. "They'll be making out in four hours, _at least_. I'm sure."

"Nah, I really don't think so. Bora's all bark, no bite," Siyeon explains, repositioning herself on the counter. "She won't admit to this crush so easily."

"You wanna bet on that?"

"…on our friends _making out_?" Siyeon raises her eyebrows, can't help the laugh tumbling out of her mouth, not quite sure whether the other's actually serious about this.

Yoohyeon only shrugs, a slight smile tugging on her lips. "Yeah, why not?"

"What does the winner get, then?"

"That's something you can think about _if_ you win, don't you think?" Yoohyeon's tone is teasing, almost mocking and it's enough for Siyeon to get competitive over this, to get intrigued, to want to win this stupid bet the other just thought of. She couldn't possibly back down now, right?

"Okay," Siyeon says, because _of course_ she does. "Let's do it. But no intervening!" 

An amused smile spreads over Yoohyeon's lips at Siyeon's sudden determination. "No intervening."

Siyeon taps her finger against her chin then, pretending to think about this, before her eyes form into slits and she hops from the counter, landing directly in front of Yoohyeon. Gulping, she takes in their close proximity before she meets Yoohyeon's eyes. "I'm not sure whether I trust you to not break this rule, if I'm completely honest."

"Damn," Yoohyeon says in a low voice and she probably never sounded this insincere, unable to hide the grin on her face. "Guess we'll just have to stay in this kitchen for the whole night— to ensure none of us is breaking the rule, you know?"

"What a pity," Siyeon plays along, holding Yoohyeon's gaze, staring into her eyes for a second too long, too vulnerable, before she laughs it off and goes back to her initial place on the counter, not quite trusting herself with so little space between them. The closer they are, the more she wants to _touch_.

"How do _you_ know Bora, by the way?," Yoohyeon changes the topic, completely catching Siyeon off-guard with the question. 

"Well, we've actually known each other since elementary school, but we never talked much back then, you know? We only became friends a few years into high school, when we accidentally met at a comic shop and found out we are both absolute trash for Marvel."

"Oh God, you too?," Yoohyeon whines, causing Siyeon to dramatically gasp.

"You don't like Marvel?" She can't help but shoot Yoohyeon an indignant look after this revelation. _Everyone_ likes Marvel. Everyone with taste, at least.

"It's not that I dislike it, I just…don't understand the hype of everything related to Marvel, you know?"

"What do you _mean,_ Marvel deserves all the hype in the world!," Siyeon exclaims, nerd-mode full on activated. 

Yoohyeon laughs, looking completely endeared with the other, "Maybe I'll give Marvel another chance, then. Once college lets me breathe for more than a split second, I mean."

"Mood," Siyeon sighs, knowing exactly what Yoohyeon means. High school is _nothing_ compared to the amount of stuff she has to study now. And not only that, some of the things she learns are just straight up useless, information she'll never need in life. She hates it. "What do you study?"

"Marketing!" Yoohyeon's whole face seems to light up at the question and Siyeon can't help the small smile spreading on her face as well. She loves to see people be passionate about something—especially if it's their major. There are enough people dreading the subject they're studying. "It's actually really interesting but the work load is just…unbearable," she complains and Siyeon could never relate to anything as much. She loves animation, has always been interested in any creative activities, even from childhood on, but all the assignments and projects start to suck the life out of her, leaving barely any time to unwind. She doesn't even want to know how she'll survive as soon as finals are approaching.

"Yeah, same. And it doesn't really help that I'm _the worst_ at time management. I major in Animation and _God_ , let me tell you, there are so many projects I have to juggle at the same time, but I'm so fucking unorganized," Siyeon says, exasperation clear in her voice. "But I love it, there are so many new things to learn, even if you're fairly experienced in the field, like me."

"Oh wow, that sounds so cool!," Yoohyeon says and if it was any other person it'd probably sound fake, but she seems genuinely excited about this and it's honestly the cutest thing ever. "I love animated movies, it must be the best feeling in the world to be able to _make_ them!"

Siyeon lightly chuckles at that, Yoohyeon's excitement making her feel giddy all over. "Well, I'm not that far yet," she explains, "But I've actually did some short films back in high school. They weren't very good though."

Siyeon expects the other to laugh with her at the last statement, but instead Yoohyeon picks up another detail. " _In high school?_ "

"Yeah, I uhm…self taught myself when I was like—what? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"That's incredible!," Yoohyeon says with raised eyebrows and dropped jaw. Siyeon can't help the blush creeping up her face then, painting her cheeks in a rosy tone. All the praise is killing her. Literally killing her.

"It's literally not." She rolls her eyes, trying to end the discussion at that, too embarrassed to admit that she's actually basking in the compliments she receives from the other. "Go ask Bora, she'll tell you how bad I was."

"Well I'd do that, but we promised not to leave this kitchen so I suggest you show me some of your stuff and I'll judge for myself," Yoohyeon proposes with a nod to Siyeon's smartphone. It's said so confident, without an ounce of nervousness, and it's so sudden it surprises Siyeon, ever the overthinker, who can't help but comply to the suggestion with a nod.

Yoohyeon takes this as a cue to leave her spot at the kitchen island and places herself next to Siyeon, who instantly starts to search for anything presentable on her phone. Remembering all the embarrassing sketches and Twice pictures she refuses to delete, she turns around a bit, making it impossible for Yoohyeon to take a look at any pictures. "No peeking!," she warns nevertheless.

Yoohyeon only laughs fondly.

When Siyeon ends up showing her some sketches she did for the sole sake of practicing anatomy, mumbling something about it not being "full-fleshed" yet, Yoohyeon can't help but stare in awe, impressed with the other's talent. Needless to say, Yoohyeon doesn't waste time in showering her with compliments about her work, resulting in a fluttered Siyeon.

After that, Yoohyeon stays next to Siyeon, doesn't even seem to think about regaining some distance, and they continue to talk like that, one topic easing into the other without them even noticing. If someone asked them how they ended up discussing their favourite childhood games, they probably wouldn't be able to answer that, too caught up in the conversation to actively notice any shift of topics.

From time to time, people come to the kitchen, fetching themselves some drinks or searching for a friend, but mostly they are quick to leave again and the two are too invested in each other to notice, anyway. 

Yoohyeon is an attentive listener, doesn't miss a chance to show some kind of reaction—may it be in the form of facial expression or actual words—and Siyeon likes the way it makes her feel. Important, as if she's worth listening to. It gives her a confidence boost, making it possible to just speak her mind and talk to the other instinctively. And she finds herself trying to do the same thing, because Yoohyeon is fascinatingly interesting, knows the most random things and integrates them into the conversation like it's nothing. And she's funny, even silly at times, not shying away from embarrassment if it means she can make Siyeon laugh.

And well, that doesn't really help the little crush Siyeon's been harbouring since 8th grade. Because Yoohyeon actually turned out to be this super charming, wonderful person and they go along so well, laugh about the same things and either Siyeon's going actually insane or Yoohyeon's been low-key flirting with her again and again.

Things come to a peak when Yoohyeon remembers why they went to the kitchen in the first place. "I still need to mix you a drink," she says and oh, yeah, Siyeon kind of completely forgot about that. "You up for one now?"

"Of course," Siyeon responds, "I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to experience your self declared barkeeper skills first hand."

"Not so self declared, actually. I've been working at a bar for a few months before college," Yoohyeon explains, already searching through some cupboards before inquiringly turning to Siyeon. "You have some cocktail glasses, by any chance?"

Siyeon teasingly raises her eyebrows, unable to hide her grin. "What? The red cups not sophisticated enough for you?"

"I couldn't care less, to be honest, but I'm trying to impress you here, so no; Those cheap red cups aren't enough," Yoohyeon declares, shooting Siyeon _a look_. God, Yoohyeon should just stop being so damn attractive. Maybe it would be easier for Siyeon to keep her composure then.

And Siyeon knows what the other's doing, because at this point there's nobody who'd be able to convince her that this is only friendly conversation anymore. But two can play this game and she's liked Yoohyeon for way too long for her to ignore her obvious advances and just…do nothing.

"Over me," she says, tone challenging and eyes on Yoohyeon. She gets exactly the reaction she aimed for:

Yoohyeon splutters, immediately stops to search for the glasses to shoot the other an unbelieving look. "What?"

"The cocktail glasses," Siyeon says, quick to lay on an oh-so-innocent expression. "They're in the cupboard over me."

"Oh, right," Yoohyeon dumbly blurts out, looking down. And then, tentatively meeting Siyeon's eyes again: "Would you mind scooping over a bit then?"

"And what if I don't?," Siyeon challenges, not moving an inch. It's blunt and it surprises herself, having no idea where she suddenly took that confidence from, but every little reaction she gets from Yoohyeon only spurts her on to continue and at this point, she isn't acting rationally anymore, letting her heart take over.

Yoohyeon waits for a second, calmly returns Siyeon's look with a raised eyebrow and a confident smile tugging at her lips, testing out the waters, before she's placing herself directly in front of Siyeon and stretches out her arm in order to reach the cupboard. She takes her time examining the different glasses before she decides upon one. Once she does, her eyes travel back to Siyeon's and the tension between them is palpable, makes Siyeon's breath hitch in her throat and her heart's beating out of her chest, responding to this situation with an internal scream.

And Yoohyeon doesn't put distance between them even once she's back on her heels again. Instead, she brushes a strand of hair out of Siyeon's face before she slightly leans down, searching for something in Siyeon's eyes. Siyeon stares right back, gaze shifting between her eyes and her lips while she tightly grips the counter behind her in anticipation, knuckles turning white.

Of course it's right then that someone barges into the kitchen, loud enough for the moment to be destroyed and for Yoohyeon to hurriedly spin around, facing the intruders, who turn out to be a bunch of drunk guys searching for more alcohol. Yoohyeon greets them with a nod and a tight-lipped smile, while Siyeon uses the moment to close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath, still processing what just happened. God, did they just almost kiss? Would Yoohyeon have kissed her if they weren't interrupted?

That would have literally been all her high school dreams coming true, but still, a part of her is relieved she didn't, she realizes then. Siyeon is all for casual flirting and making out at parties, but not now, not when it involves Kim Yoohyeon and they just connected like she hasn't connected to anyone so quickly. She usually would jump at the opportunity to just have some fun for a few hours, but with Yoohyeon it's different. With Yoohyeon, she doesn't want to be labeled as some party mistake.

So when Yoohyeon turns to her as soon as they are alone again and asks "Where were we?" with a cheeky smile, Siyeon can't bring herself to return it, can't bring herself to start off where they just ended.

Instead, she awkwardly clears her throat and says "You wanted to make us drinks, right?", trying to ignore the way Yoohyeon's smile falls and the disappointed look it's replaced with. Siyeon's chest tightens at the sight, almost tempted to take her words back and just kiss her like she really wants to, ignoring all the things she's worrying about. 

"Right," Yoohyeon nods, quick to put on a smile again, though it seems more forced than before. "I'm gonna make you the best drink you've ever had."

And that, she does. She's a master in acting like nothing happened, just makes the damn drinks and effortlessly returns to her bubbly self, able to start a conversation again. And Siyeon's so thankful for this, that Yoohyeon doesn't make a big deal out of it and gives them the chance to just talk again. Talking is nice. Talking is enough for now. And they're comfortable like that.

The awkward atmosphere from after their almost-kiss is long forgotten when the two are on their third drink. They are both laughing, not really remembering what about, and who knows? Maybe there wasn't even a reason at all. In the midst of the moment and all the laughter, Yoohyeon decides to grab the nearest laying object—in this case, a pineapple—and starts to advertise it in an exaggerated manner. "To prove that Marketing is a valuable major," she says. Siyeon can't help but laugh. As if Marketing isn't a popular subject already.

It's all so stupid, but Siyeon can't bring herself to care. It's been a while since she felt so carefree, not having to worry about studying and making friends, just enjoying the moment as it is.

But while Siyeon's laughing so hard she almost falls off the kitchen counter the one moment, a distressed Minji rushes into the kitchen the next, causing her to stop midway, a worried expression covering her face.

"Yoohyeon! God, I've been searching for you everywhere," Minji says when she spots her friend, almost sounding out of breath, "I need the car keys."

Yoohyeon looks confused at her words, eyebrows pulling together into a frown. They probably wanted to leave way later. "What—Did something happen?"

"Gahyeon's drunk as fuck," Minji explains, running a hand through her hair. "She's throwing up in the bathroom right now. Handong's with her."

At that, Yoohyeon wastes no time in reaching into her pocket and pulling out the keys, hesitates a moment before she grants Siyeon an apologetic look. Siyeon lightly nods, gives her okay to something she shouldn't even have to give her okay to, and shoots the other a small smile.

"I'll join," Yoohyeon says to Minji then, and it's as simple as that, because of course she would, could never leave a friend alone in a situation like that. No more explanations are needed.

"We'll talk!," Yoohyeon promises with a last look at Siyeon and then she's already out of the doorframe, leaving Siyeon alone in the dim light of the kitchen. She sighs into the silence, contemplates whether she should go back into the living room before she decides that she isn't really in the mood for partying now. So instead of that, she starts to already clean up the kitchen a bit, knowing that her future-self (and Bora) will thank her for that. 

"Bora, do you know a Caroline Jones?"

It's the next day and while Siyeon has been up for a few hours already, no hangover to deal with, Bora just got out of bed, now joining the other on their couch, lazily laying her head onto Siyeon's lap. It's 4pm. Siyeon huffs, but still fondly drives a hand through her friend's hair.

It takes a moment for Bora to answer. "No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Yoohyeon's mentioned her yesterday. She's a fan," Yoohyeon explains, deliberately leaving out the part where the other thought she was dressed as her and she went along with it. "She must be some celebrity or something, I think."

"Well, why don't you just google her?"

Siyeon snaps her fingers, looking down at Bora like this is the best idea she's ever heard, and immediately leans forward to reach her laptop. Bora whines at the change of position, but Siyeon doesn't pay it any mind, excitedly types "Caroline Jones" into google instead. And boy, is she surprised with the outcome.

"She makes… _country music_?" Suddenly, Siyeon isn't so sure whether it was truly a compliment that Yoohyeon thought she was dressed as this Caroline Jones girl. 

"Oh my God, what, let me see!" As if Bora wasn't just ready to fall asleep on Siyeon's lap, she sits up with a jolt, immediately turning the laptop into her direction. When she sees the screen, she can't help but laugh, head falling against the cushions behind her. "I'm so gonna bully Yoohyeon for that!"

"Minji seemed to be a fan too, you know…"

"Oh God, what? I can't believe I'm crushing on someone who genuinely likes country music," Bora whines with a horrified look on her face.

"Same," Siyeon says, quiet enough for it to go unheard, just a mumble for her own sake. "Oh, by the way!," she exclaims then, suddenly reminded of her bet with Yoohyeon, "Did something happen yesterday, you know, between you and Minji?," she asks, suggestively raising her eyebrows up and down while grinning devilishly. Just for the record, she's not _only_ asking to know whether she won the bet. She's also naturally curious about what goes on in her best friend's life.

"Ha, I wish. She was with her friends the whole time and when I finally got ahold of her, the whole Gahyeon thing happened." Bora shrugged.

"God, that sucks. Are you okay, though?"

"Yes, of course, dumbass," Bora scoffs, as if offended by the mere question. "I was way too drunk for something to happen, anyway."

As soon as she said this, Siyeon flings her arms around Bora's neck. "Oh my God, _thank you_ , because you just scored me a date!," she squeals, before clearing her throat, managing to look kind of, sort of sorry for her outburst. "I'm still sorry to hear that though."

"You certainly do look very sorry," Bora comments with a sarcastic undertone, but she doesn't seem mad, would never be bitter over something as minuscule as this. They both know Siyeon is rooting for her and Minji. "How did I score you a date, though?"

"Well, Yoohyeon and I _might_ have made a bet about whether you two would make out at the end of the night. And now," Siyeon grins mischievously, "I won. And I will ask her on a date as the prize."

"You little shit," Bora laughs, shaking her head at Siyeon, before she realizes something, "Wait, you didn't think something was gonna happen? Where's your support?" She tsks and lightly bumps her fist against Siyeon's shoulder. And _then_ she realizes yet another thing, quickly turning excited again. "Hold on—if Yoohyeon thought we were gonna make out—does that mean Minji talks about me as well? Does that mean she likes me?"

"I mean, it could be, Yoohyeon didn't—"

"Oh my God!," Bora interrupts her, only now catching up with the main thing Siyeon wanted to tell her, "You want to ask _Yoohyeon_ on a date? Isn't she the one you had a crush on back in 8th grade?"

 _Since 8th grade_ , Siyeon quietly thinks, but she keeps that thought to herself, embarrassed already.

"How long exactly do you think you need to digest my whole sentence, because—"

"Don't change the topic! This is _crazy,_ " Bora says, smiling brightly, always there to hype her up. It makes Siyeon feel giddy all over again, remembering last night and how good she got along with Yoohyeon. Maybe it really is crazy. They really don't know each other too well. Technically, they aren't even friends. It doesn't feel like it, though. "How did that even _happen_?"

And well, who would Siyeon be to not share her excitement and go over every little detail with her best friend? So they spend their afternoon like this—chatting on their couch, about the party and their crushes and anything, really, only ever leaving the living room to get something to eat. And their apartment still looks like a mess, bottles and trash scattered all over the floor, but that can wait—has to wait. They'll do it later, once they've talked each other's ears off and did enough catching up to last them a lifetime. Or, well, at least a week.

**siyeon**

hi, this is siyeon!

from the party

bora gave me your number

so…

i won that bet after all

**yoohyeon**

omg hi!!!

yes omg minji already told me

i was so sure :( but then the whole thing with gahyeon happened

WAIT

doesn't that sorta count as intervening???

**siyeon**

omg now that you lost you're trying to search for a way to bail yourself out??

coward

and no, since none of us intervened, it still counts ;)

but dw, i'm planning something nice

as the prize, i mean

**yoohyeon**

omg now i'm intrigued :o

what is it

**siyeon**

i might take you on a date

if you're up for that

don't feel pressured bc of the bet tho!!

**yoohyeon**

no, i'd really love to!

what did you have in mind

**siyeon**

well

i kinda didn't think THAT far yet

any ideas?

**yoohyeon**

classic dinner date maybe?

really want to talk to you a bit more :)

**siyeon**

same :)

dinner it is, then

saturday good with u?

7pm?

**yoohyeon**

perfect

**siyeon**

see you then!

**yoohyeon**

see you <3

Once Saturday rolls around, one could say that Siyeon is, well, nervous—to say the least. She gets ready way before time, teenage movies leaving her in the false belief that it'd take hours to decide upon which outfit to wear. Siyeon doesn't take long at all, just chooses the next best thing and that's it. Instead of using the leftover time for something actually productive then, she uselessly waits in the living room with her jacket and shoes already on, before she loses her patience and leaves the house, still ahead of time.

Yoohyeon and her agreed on meeting in front of the restaurant since they live on other sides of the city and hence, meeting up beforehand wouldn't make a lot of sense for them. With the restaurant not being too far away from the apartment, Siyeon chooses to drive there by bike, hoping the weather would stay as sunny as it is right now. She doesn't really fancy driving through the rain again.

When she arrives, she still has 15 minutes to kill until Yoohyeon should arrive—that is, if she's on time. But as it turns out, she doesn't have to wait at all because right at that moment she sees a girl on the other side of the street, excitedly waving her hand at Siyeon—or well, at least Siyeon hopes that's Yoohyeon and she's greeting _her,_ otherwise it'd be really fucking awkward because in that case she just waved at a random stranger.

Luckily, it's actually Yoohyeon who's crossing the street with a bright smile then and Siyeon can't help but return the smile, excitement filling her upon seeing the girl. She's been looking forward to this day the whole week, couldn't wait for it, even though a part of her feared that it would turn awkward, that their connection only existed with trashy music in the background and the thrill of first meetings. Seeing Yoohyeon smile like that now immediately helps to erase her doubts.

Yoohyeon greets her with a tight hug and a "Hi!" and it catches Siyeon off guard, because she didn't expect her to be so touchy already, after they've only seen each other once, but she quickly relaxes in the other's hold, returning the hug. And it feels nice—it's a proper hug, not those half-hearted, one-armed ones she despises. Still, Yoohyeon is quick to release her and bring some distance between them again, and Siyeon immediately notices the way she's absolutely beaming at her.

"Should we get in then?," Yoohyeon asks and Siyeon only nods as a response.

The date starts off more than great, exceeding all the secret expectations and scenarios Siyeon had made up in her head the past week or so—or well, at least most of them, the realistic ones. She didn't _actually_ believe Yoohyeon would confess her undying love and pull out a ring right then and there. Siyeon wouldn't have complained, though.

It's not awkward. Yoohyeon instantly strikes up a conversation and after that, it flows naturally, just like last week. They talk and talk and it takes them an eternity to finish their food because they are too caught up with each other, have too much to say and to laugh to even think about _eating_. It's only after Siyeon points it out that they actively make an effort to eat the last remains.

When a waitress makes their way to them and collects their dishes, Yoohyeon uses the short moment after to inquiringly turn to Siyeon with hands folded under her chin, as if in thought. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"To be honest…I've been a bit confused ever since you asked me out on this date," she hesitantly starts, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip, "It's just—How come you wanted to go on a date with me when you, you know…when you obviously didn't want to kiss me at the party?"

Siyeon opens her mouth, ready to explain, to shut down her doubts and replace them with confidence maybe, but Yoohyeon immediately interrupts her with a motion of her hand. "Not that you get me wrong, that's totally fine! I've just been wondering since, well, I really thought you weren't interested." She shrugs, doesn't dare to meet the other's eyes, just wants the words out and they are now.

"I _wanted_ to kiss you, though," Siyeon immediately says, doesn't even think about censoring her thoughts, doesn't see the need to. With the question so honestly directed at her, she can't just lie her way around. She needs to be genuine, if she wants this to work out. "That's not the problem. Hell, I'd kiss you right now if we weren't in public."

Yoohyeon gives her a soft smile as a response, and it seems so natural, as if she couldn't possibly contain it even for a second and it urges Siyeon to go on, to give her some explanation, an insight into her brain.

"Look, I kind of really like you and…God, how do I phrase this?" A pause. A deep breath. An avoidant look at her intertwined hands. "I guess I just didn't want you to think of me as a mistake? I don't want… _casual_ , not if I can have this," she says, wildly gesturing through the air, "with you."

She nervously looks up then, gauging Yoohyeon's reaction through her eyelashes but if she's honest, that isn't really of any help. Siyeon's never been all too good at reading people, especially the people she liked. Insecurity always got the best of her and tricked her into expecting the worst.

"Good," Yoohyeon says then and Siyeon doesn't know what to make of it. "Because I want that as well."

It's not a confession, not really, but it's enough to knock the breath out of Siyeon, who can't really believe the words she hears and the smile she sees. 

"And I think…I might like you, too."

"What?"

"I think I like you," Yoohyeon clarifies.

It's unexpected, of course it is, but it's just as reassuring—to know that this isn't all in her head, that she didn't make up some deeper connection that wasn't even there. It's nice to know they're in the same boat.

"So, where do we go from here?"

The answer to that question is the following: They continue to go on dates. Pretty frequently, actually. And they've never talked about it explicitly but Siyeon's pretty sure they're exclusive. At least, _she_ isn't seeing anyone else, doesn't even think about anyone else and from the way Yoohyeon behaves around her she can only suspect that it's similar for her. 

Somehow, after a few weeks, their dinner dates at some restaurant turn into eating home cooked meals at Yoohyeon's and their movie dates at the cinema turn into watching Anime at Siyeon's—all under the premise of saving money, of course. And even though it _does_ save them a lot of money, it also just feels way more personal to chill, to be alone with each other. It kind of feels like another step, like they're getting to know each other on a new level, in a more vulnerable way.

They haven't kissed yet, though there certainly have been moments where they could have, where they almost did—just like at the party, but in the quiet of their apartment instead. There's never anyone to interrupt them, that's not it. Siyeon just never feels brave enough to be the one to lean in, partly because she's a coward, but mostly because she wants Yoohyeon to genuinely want this. So she's waiting for her to take this step. And maybe she isn't ready yet, who knows?

But for two people who haven't even kissed yet they act suspiciously like a couple—They hang out with each other more than alone, they share their clothes and they've met each other's friends (Yoohyeon properly introduced her to Minji, Gahyeon and Handong while Siyeon decides to introduce Yoohyeon to Yubin, her other close friend.) Bora doesn't even bat an eyelash anymore whenever Yoohyeon stays over for the night. That doesn't stop her from teasing the two, though. Yoohyeon and Siyeon learn to pointedly ignore their friends' comments about it.

And now Yoohyeon's birthday is coming up and Siyeon really wants to give her a meaningful present. Meaningful, but not cheesy, not overbearing. They aren't even together, after all. She has to keep that in mind, even if she'd love to buy her something big, something great—just so see that bright, radiant smile of hers. And the more Siyeon thinks about it, the more requirements pop into her head. The present should definitely be something valuable, right? Something Yoohyeon will actually use. Maybe even something funny, something to make her laugh.

It's the day before Yoohyeon's birthday when she finally has a idea, glad she doesn't have to panic-buy some useless shit or give her a gift card. And it's not just an idea, it's a pretty good idea. Not too good, but just good enough to make it known that she put thought into this. And it may even meet almost all of the requirements Siyeon set for herself. Really, it's perfect.

"Siyeon, you came!" It's hard to ignore the way Yoohyeon's face immediately brights up upon seeing her and it's especially hard for Siyeon's heart to process this. It immediately picks up the fast pace it always does when she's around the other. And Yoohyeon doesn't waste time before throwing her arms around Siyeon's neck, causing the blue haired girl to rest her hands around Yoohyeon's middle, like they always do. They spent so much time with each other the last weeks that by now, even their bodies are in sync.

"Of course I did," Siyeon whispers into Yoohyeon's neck, slightly tightening her hold around her before she releases her, keeps her at an arm length. And then: "Happy Birthday, Yoo."

She doesn't squeal it, like she normally would. She says it earnestly, stares into her eyes, watching a pretty blush make itself home on Yoohyeon's cheeks. It makes Siyeon smile fondly.

Siyeon's a bit late, actually, had to send in an essay that took way longer than she planned, so she suspects that everybody else's already there, made themselves comfortable in Yoo's apartment. She's pretty sure she even spotted Yubin here, a smile spreading on her face upon seeing her becoming friends with Yoohyeon and the others now, as well. It feels right.

The fact that Yoohyeon probably doesn't expect any more guests is what makes Siyeon decide to just give the other her present right now. Well, that is, if she doesn't have any other things planned for now. 

"Can I steal the birthday girl for a moment?," she asks cheekily and Yoohyeon raises her eyebrows in confusion, but ends up nodding anyway.

So Siyeon confidently takes Yoohyeon's hand and pulls her into the direction of the kitchen, the weight of another hand in hers familiar by now. It's only when they're inside the kitchen and Yoohyeon leans against the counter that she realizes the parallels to their first meeting at the Halloween Party. It kind of feels like ages ago now.

"So, what did you kidnap me for?," Yoohyeon instantly asks with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, curiosity getting the best of her. It used to intimidate Siyeon a bit, this side of her, but Siyeon now knows she's just teasing.

She wordlessly fishes out her present out of her bag and hands it to Yoohyeon. The smile she receives as a response is blinding. "For me?," she asks and it's so ridiculous that Siyeon can't resist to roll her eyes.

"No, for the other three girls I want to win over," she mutters, "Dumbass."

"Hey, don't be mean, it's my birthday!"

"Hence, the reason why I got _you_ a present, you idiot," Siyeon laughs.

Yoohyeon only sticks out her tongue in a childish manner before she starts unwrapping. And since Siyeon is a nervous talker, she just _has_ to comment on the present before she sees it. Lower the expectations and all. "It's nothing special, I just thought it'd be a cool idea since you're such a big fan and it reminded me of—"

Siyeon stops with her rambling. Or rather she _is_ stopped. Because Yoohyeon's finished to unwrap the CD and she's full on laughing now, body folding itself with the way her chest vibrates and it sounds so delighted that every other time Siyeon would stare in awe, or maybe even laugh with her, but with the knowledge that she's probably laughing at her present she doesn't do any of that, of course she doesn't. An ugly feeling starts to spread in her stomach and she hates this, because she definitely missed out on the joke and she spent hours trying to think of the perfect present for the girl she likes.

Siyeon's mood change must be very obvious, because as soon as Yoohyeon realizes her eyes widen comically and she immediately stops to laugh, accidentally blurting out: "Wait, you were serious about this?" and it's probably the worst thing she could've said in this situation.

"Of course I was!," Siyeon says, almost shouts, her voice clearly layered with hurt. She crosses her arms in defense and attempts to blink away the tears that dare to escape her eyes. Maybe she got it all wrong, maybe her affection for the other is only that—one sided. But still, this is cruel. She straight up laughed at this present she was obviously excited about.

"Oh baby," Yoohyeon says then, in her soft soft voice she reserves for moments like these, "Look at me, please."

And Siyeon does, because she's dumb and hopeful and maybe a little bit in love. Yoohyeon catches her eyes and tentatively raises her hand to run a soothing thumb over the other's cheek. Siyeon lets it happen, automatically closes her eyes for a moment, feeling herself calm down at Yoohyeon's soft touch.

"I _am_ thankful for your present, Singnie," she says with another stroke against Siyeon's cheek, "I'm sure you put a lot of thought into this and that's so so sweet. It's just—" She stops for a moment, takes a short look at the signed Limited Edition CD of some country singer she's never heard of and she can't help the way her lips slightly quirk up at the thought. "You have no idea who Coraline is, do you?"

It's the way she pronounces the name that makes Siyeon realize her mistake. She kind of wants to ask _"It's Coraline, not Caroline?"_ just to make sure, just to drag this out longer, but she doesn't because she already feels dumb enough as it is. This is embarrassing. 

"Oh God, _no_. I'm so embarrassed," she whines, horrified by this revelation, wasting now time in burying her her face in the other's chest. "I can never look you in the eyes again. I just embarrassed myself way too much."

Yoohyeon only laughs lightly and tightens her arms around her. "No, it's cute," she insists, not even trying to fight off the grin on her face anymore. And she holds her like that, strokes her back and kisses her head and Siyeon tries to ignore the way her heart flutters when she does. 

"Siyeon?," she eventually asks with a quiet laugh, "Have you calmed down enough to look at me again?"

Siyeon nods after a moment of consideration, barely a movement of her head, but then she raises her head and suddenly she's face to face with Yoohyeon. They are so close their noses are almost touching and Siyeon blinks, once, twice, as if she's trying to process what's happening, but she doesn't move an inch, doesn't dare to. Yoohyeon's arms are still wrapped around her and it gives her a sense of security, of comfort, a complete contrast to the way she feels when her eyes drop to Yoo's lips because God—she just really wants to kiss her. Is that too much to ask for? But she promised herself to wait, so she lets her eyes flicker up to Yoohyeon's eyes again, hoping the other doesn't translate this into hesitation, because it's far from it.

And apparently, she doesn't; Because it's right then, at that moment, that she surges forward and then she's kissing her, actually fucking kissing her—with one hand on her neck and the other one pressing Siyeon closer to her. With her slightly chapped lips on Siyeon's soft ones. And Siyeon kisses back, threads her hands in Yoohyeon's hair, only slightly sorry about the way it'll look after. The only thing that exists is the Right Now and the Right Now feels really fucking good because this is Yoohyeon and she waited for this for weeks.

They part for a moment, then—to catch their breaths and to grin at each other like lovesick fools. "I waited for you to do this," Siyeon says, a confession of sorts and Yoohyeon grins as a response, leans against her while laughing slightly. "Oh my God, seriously? Because I waited for _you_ to do this."

And then they're both laughing, shoulders shaking with the force of their laughter and really, objectively it's not even that funny, but to them it is. Then again, they'd probably laugh about anything at that moment, too caught up in each other to care.

"I really hope you know you have to watch Coraline with me before we officially get to be girlfriends?," Yoohyeon says after she catches her breath, shooting Siyeon a faux-serious look.

"You want us to be official?" Siyeon _knows_ she sounds breathless when she says it, and honestly, she is. She can't wrap her head around the idea and she currently feels like floating, like she'll never get rid of the smile on her face.

"Of course I do," Yoohyeon says, pressing a short kiss against the corner of her mouth. "Don't you?"

"I'd love to."

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! blue haired siyeon truly made an impact on me and my phone storage, we should honor her forever. also, siyeon would have been the perfect coraline at halloween, you can't change my mind (hence, why i wrote this thing lol.)
> 
> this turned out to be very different to what i had in mind when i first got the idea, but i loved writing it so i hope you enjoy reading it as well!! if so, please let me know in the comments or on twitter (@chaplancandy), it would make my day <3


End file.
